With the popularity of digital electronic products, more and more digital devices are equipped at home. In order to better control and manage these devices, these devices are connected in a wired or wireless manner to form a home network.
After the home network is formed, device information of another home network may be saved in the home network, and a secure channel for remote access may be established between the two home networks, so that the home network may access a devices corresponding to the device information through the secure channel, and thereby resource sharing between two home networks is realized.
If resource sharing is intended to be realized between more than two home networks, a secure channel needs to be established between every two home networks, and each home network needs to save device information of a home network having the secure channel established therewith, so for each home network, the secure channels to be established are excessive, and the amount of information to be saved and maintained is too large.